A Spark in the Dark
by Coming-Of-Chaos
Summary: You take away my world, my Right to rule it... and sent me to jail. but now it my turn to take away from you, your friends that you call family, the world you call home, all of it... I'll leave in ruins. But I won't kill you. No you must live in this hell I'll make for you, crying tears of blood as all around you lie the bodys of your friends. My dear sweet little sister, Starfire.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock or Teen Titans: nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

Chapter 1

* * *

Virgil woke with a start. His sides were heaving and his face was coated in sweat.

He looked at the beeping alarm clock, the machine that freed him from his nightmares. He reached out to turn it off, and accidentally shocked it to ashes.

He took a long breath. (_Dang, that's the third one this month! Maybe I should find a place that can make a stronger one…_) Virgil thought getting out of bed for his nightly patrol.

The teen pulled his backpack of the desk and yanked it silently open. With a hint of a smile, he fished through it.

"Ah-hah!" He whisper-yelled. He held a blue and white mask. It may have looked like a scrap of cloth, but it was his escape from his world. It held the key to him feeling strong and important. Heck, people may ignore him normally, but when he had it on he was a hero.

(_Time to cool off._) He tied it around his face and began pulling on the rest of his costume.

A minute later, Static was ready to have some fun.

He unfolded a metal disk and threw it into the cool night air. Instead of dropping like deadweight, it hovered there, suspended by a white-purple beam of electricity.

The teen hero jumped onto it with no further hesitation. He sent shocks through his boots, keeping the disk airborne. He sailed into the night's inky depths, a spark of light that illuminated the world below him.

It was times like these Virgil let his mind wonder as he sore through the skys, yesterday his best friend Richie Foley had move to Washington, DC due to a job his dad got. This had been hard on Virgil because of the fact that Richie wasn't just his best friend, but he was his partner, and the two had been fighting super powered bang baby together as Static and Gear for the past year now.

Flying through the city Static came upon the docks where he saw a bunch of worker seemingly just doing their job and loading up a ship, now this would have normally been fine and dandy for if not for the simple fact that these docks had been close down for past 10 years! Lowering himself behind a giant container, Static decided to wait abit before he jumped in, to try and see what they were up to first.

"Hurry up we need to get this stuff to Jump City before Madame Rouge has our heads on a platter!" A large red guy order as the worker move faster.

"Who the hell is Madame Rouge!? And isn't Jump City the place where my old pal Robin hangs out nowadays?" Static whispered as he saw them all most finish packing and decided now was the time to take actions.

"Were packing the last container and will be ready to go in about 20 minutes Blockbuster." Blockbuster nodded as he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible because of the fact that if any hero were to past by and find out what they where shipping, there was no doubt that all hell would break loose.

"Who Framed Rodger Rabbit!" Static shouted Doing his best little blue bird impression from the movie as he jump out blasting two of the worker surprising everyone. (_Shit!_) Blockbuster thought, not even wanting to think of how this kid found them and rush at the boy aiming to smash him only to watch Static take to the skys and blast half a dozen of his worker out cold.

"Damn it! Start the ship!" Blockbuster as one of the commend to one of his worker.

"We can't, the last container isn't nail down yet!" A nervous worker stammered before being grab by the coller.

"Do I look like I care!? Worry about that shit later, just get us out of here!" Blockbuster yell throwing down the terrified worker before rushing at Static who had ready taken out over two dozens of his worker by now and jump up into the air trying to punch the surprise hero, but young hero just flew to the side and out of the way.

"Hey if you guys keep this up you'll make me feel like I'm not wanted here." Static said in a song voice voice before shooting several bolt at Blockbuster who was only push back a few feet.

"HAHA! Your gonna have to do better then that kid!" Blockbuster laugh while Static just grin back at him.

"Fine by me!" Static shouted as he fire a compressed Energy with a red core at Blockbuster who scream in pain the moment the blast hit him sending the super villains flying into a empty container and knocking him out cold.

Bulleye!" Static cheer at taking him out in only one shot but then to his surprise the whole ship became encased in energy! Realizing they were trying to get away and he could stop them Static fire dozens of electric lines at 10 of the 12 containers and he somehow manage to pull them off the ship before it disappeared from site.

"Damn, they got away." Static curse as he lower the containers back down to the docks then turn to Blockbuster who was still out cold and folded the metal container he was smash in round him leaving only his head free.

"Well at least I got this guy and what evers in these containers." Static mutter lowering his self to one of them and then grab the door while wondering what was inside and thinking it might be something like money, weapons, bombs, or stolen tech. However after using his power to rip the door of the handle his eyes widen in horror at what was inside. "Oh HELL NO!"

* * *

**A Month Later**

"God! Could this day get any more boring!" Jinx exclaim as she sit on the couch in the Rec: room, to her right Raven sit next to her and look at the pink haired girl before rolling her eyes.

"You saying that over and over gain not help." Raven mutter as Jinx scowl at her.

"Come on Raven, you know your the same deep down." Jinx wined causing Raven to sigh and still wonder what Robin had been thinking when he let Jinx and Kid Flash join their branch of the Titans.

"Maybe but you know why we both stay behind." Raven mumble as Jinx look at Terra, who was quietly seating herself on the far left end of the couch and groan.

"Yeah I know." Jinx said but still wish for something to happen, she;d take anything at this point. As if on cue, she heard a tapping at her window. Raven, Jinx, and Terra stared at the frontal view of the the teen superhero Static there his face had curiosity etched into it, his brown eyes staring at into the Tower and taking in the every minute detail.

Raven, Jinx, and Terra's eyes widen at him while wondering what he was doing there, through Jinx eyes danced with mischief as she beheld his body and could tell he was in very good shape. Hey just because she was devoted to Kid Flash didn't mean she couldn't enjoy a little eye candy every now and then, Raven saw this after she snapping out of her surprise state and roll her eye at the girl once more, before let him in.

"Well I must say this is a surprise." Raven spoke in a mono tone as Static hover inside while looking around at the place and was impress at what he saw, even though he had taken up Soul Power's old HQ and made it his own it still wasn't much compare to this place.

"You're a long way from home, Static." Raven said as Jinx walk up to them while Terra just sat back and watch,

"Oh I know, but cool place you guys got here." Static said turning to her as Jinx throw her arms around the gray skin girl's shoulder.

"Hey Rae, Rae! You gonna introduce me to your friend?" Jinx ask annorying Raven to no ends at the nick name she used from time to time.

"Okay one: stop calling me that, two: this is Static, a hero from Dakota, and three: were not friends, I've just heard of him from the news." Raven growled trying to untangle her self from Jinx and was having no luck. Static couldn't help but wonder if this was normal for the two and look back at the blond girl that had yet to say anything and wonder what her deal was before brushing it off as he remember the reason why he was here.

"Yeah sorry about poping up out of the blue like this, but I need to speak with Robin about something." Static said as Raven rise an eye brow haven give up on try to get Jinx off her.

"Robin and the other are stopping a Jail break out at the moment, however maybe I can help you." Raven replied as Static thought it over for a moment and thought why not.

* * *

**T-Ship**

"Man do we kick butt or what!?" Kid Flash exclaim as the flew back to Titans Tower, the jail break they just stopped had been too big as only eight Criminals had tryed to beak free and were quickly put back in their place.

"Ya got that right!" Cyborg agreed as the Tower came into view and Beast Boy was happy to see it as he was worry about Terra even through he knew Raven wouldn't let the girl do anything harmful to herself he could help but worry about his crush.

"You guys can talk about that later, right now lets just get inside." Robin said as they landed on top of the Tower wanting to get back to work on the case he had been on for the last few weeks. After coming inside they found themselves surprise at see in Raven, Jinx, and Terra in the ketchen drinking tea with someone they nona of them but Robin had seen before.

"Static! What the heck are you doing here?" Robin said walking up to his old friend who got up and fist bump with him.

"Yo Robin! Long time no see." Static as the other members walk over them.

"Hey, who is this?" Beast Boy bluntly getting a glare from Cyborg and Raven.

"Sorry about that, this little grass stain can be very annoying most of the time." Cyborg said making the green kids eye twich.

"I'm so not annoying." Beastboy huffed.

"Yes you are." , Cyborg responded Looking down at him, before going back to Static.

"Anyway, the name's Cyborg." Cyborg offered him a handshake which he easily took.

"And you are?" Cyborg said through he was looking at Robin who startled.

"Oh introductions. Guys this is in old pal of mine from Dakota. We use to hang out a lot before I left Batman." Robin said coming next to Static.

"Static this is my team and the Teen Titans. This is Cyborg, Starfire, Kid Flash, and Beast Boy." Robin said pointing to each one as the orenga skin girl flew toward him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, new friend Static!" Starfire said gleefully as she gave Virgil one of her trademark bone-crushing hugs.

"Yeah 'ack' nice to 'gasp' to you meet you too." Static said barely able to breath as Starfire's grip intensified. She quickly let go, remembering how strong she was.

"I am… very sorry. Have I hurt you?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"No, don't sweat it." Static said getting up and turning to Robin.

"And I'm guessing you already met Raven, Jinx, and Terra." Static nodded as he just wave hello.

"Yo great to meet you guys." Static replied before turn back to Robin.

"Hey Robin, wish I could say this was just a vist but it's not." Static told him causing the Boy Wonder to give him his full attention as Raven walk over.

"Robin from what Static told me, I believe it contected with a case we've been working on." Raven said catching everyones attention as Static pulled out a photo.

"I'm going to take a guess and say you know this guy." Static said as Beast Boy's eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"Dude that Blockbuster!" Beast Boy cryed causing Jinx to roll her eyes at the her green friend.

"Ya think? I thought it was Santa Claus at first." Jinx mumble sarcastically causing Beast Boy to gain a irritated look at her.

"Yeah well putting that aside how did you get this and do you know where he is?" Robin ask wanting to catch the guy as soon as possible.

"I ran into him month ago while on patrol, as for where he was now? I'd say most like at a cell in the Meta-human Containment Division." Static said with a careless shrug surprising them.

"Wait you caught the guy?" Kid Flash unable to believe the guy they had after for weeks now was already behind bars.

"Yeah but that not the reason I here." Static replied as their eyes were glue on to him now.

"Even through I caught that guy, the ship he was on got away with a few of it's containers." Static said confusin them abit.

"What do you mean containers, friend Static?" Starfire ask and to his surprise Starfire was right next to him, and was wondering when she got that close, Raven rise an eye brow at this but motion for Static to go on.

"Well thing is that when I found him, he was loading up about 12 containers on it." Static told them as Robin brought out a note book writing everything.

"And before using what I can only call a very sophisticated teleportation device to get away I manage to take away 10 of said containers." Static said rubbing the back his head as Robin nodded.

"I see and your worry about what inside those containers." Robin stated, Static sigh as his shoulder drop.

"I'm way past worry, see when I open one of the ones I had manage to take, what I found made me sick on the inside." Static said causing all of them to feel unease.

"Inside those containers were nothing but _human_ body parts!" all the Titans gasped, even Raven, Jinx, and Terra as he hadn't told them tha piece yet.

"Hey a minute what the hell do you mean human body parts!? Just what the hell are you trying to drag us in!?" Beast Boy yell before Cyborg told him a calm down.

"Well seeing as those body part were being sent here anyway, I think it safe to say he's the one being drag into this." Jinx mutter causing their eyes to widen.

"They were being sent to Jump City?" Kid Flash gasp asking his girlfriend but Static was the one who spoke.

"Yeah, I head Blockbuster say they were being sent to this city by someone name Madame Rouge." Static told them causing Robin and Beast Boy heads snapped to the lighting powered hero at hearing that name as the Boy Wonder had not known she was involved in this.

"Cyborg get a room for Static ready because I get the feel he'll be staying for while." Robin told the robotic teen as his eyes narrow at the Dakota hero.

"Static starting from the beginning, I want you to tell me everything you know." Robin said as Static cross his arm and getting the feeling things were about to become troublesome for them in the near future.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock or Teen Titans: nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

Chapter 2: Trust

* * *

Walking down the hall way of Titans tower Raven had a lot on her mind, the moment Robin had gotten the okay from Cyborg about Static room he taken the Dakota hero with him to his crime lab, and had not come out in the last three hours.

"Some much for us going to the Black Rose cafe tonight." Raven mutter as she turn a corner and came up to Starfire.

"Hey Star... how are you?" Raven ask hating how uncomfortable she now was around Starfire but it couldn't be help.

"Fine, but I was wondering when Robin would be done with our new friend Static." Raven raise an eye brow wondering what she needed him for.

"Knowing Robin, not for a while." Raven replied as she take a deep breath.

"Hey if your not busy... want to go to the mall?" Raven ask, normally not one for such things but if it work then it would be an essential step to repairing their broken relationship.

"Thank you for offering friend Raven, but I have, other matters to attend to." Starfire said turning around and walk away, Raven sigh knowing this wasn't going to be ease, however before she could think of anything else quite abit of of weight suddenly came over her back nearly knocking the empathic over.

"Hey Rae, Rae, what this about you wanting to go to the mall, can I go with you?" Jinx said having jump on Raven's back, a huge tick mark appeared on her face as her eyes twitched.

"AND JUST WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!"

* * *

**Robin and Static**

"Okay let's go over this again." Robin said to Static who was sitting backwards in a chair and groan, this was not how he plan on spending his day, granted he really didn't have any plans for the day but Static sure as hell could have thought of something better then playing a game of 20-20 questions with the Boy Wonder.

"I've already told you a dozen times, I had been on patrol when I flew past the docks and found them, had a quick fight and manage to knock out Blockbuster." Static told him tire of repeating his self.

"Right after I take out Blockbuster the ship he was using teleported away but not before I manage to sang 10 of it's containers." Static sigh as Robin thought over everything.

"And your sure there was no kiddnapping or missing persons in Dakota as of lately at all?" Robin ask causing Static to sigh.

"Yes, both me and the police work together in doing a heavy search around Dakota but know one reported any missing family members." Static replied.

"After reaching a dead end in my search, the only lead I had left was the name Madame Rouge that Blockbuster said, which led me here." Static finish as Robin went over everything he said once more in his head.

"I see... let's take a break for now, I'll call you if I have anything else to ask about." Robin said and Static was more then happy to get up and head for the door that lead out of the room.

"Find Cyborg, he should have a guest room set up for you by now." Robin said with his back to him looking over all the new intil he had just gotten, (_Same old Robin._) Static thought with a laugh.

"Sure man." Static replied leaving.

* * *

**Rec Room**

"Yo, any idea how long Robin will be at it this time?" Beast Boy ask Cyborg taking a bite of some cheese pizza with Terra while Cyborg was on the game cube playing smash brothers.

"Dude, it's been a while since we found out anything on Blockbuster, I think it's safe to say with this break through he'll be in his lab for awhile..." Cyborg replied using Link to beat Mario.

"I hope you guys find out whose behind Blockbuster's actions before anyone else get hurt..." Terra spoke in a quite voice, much to Beast Boy's joy, she barely talk at all, so anything coming out of her was a good sigh as far as Beast Boy thought.

"Don't worry friend, we will get to the tracking down of Blockbuster's boss and give the bad guys a good amount of the butt kicking." Starfire said having just walk in and patted her on the shoulder, Terra always found herself smiling at the way Starfire spoke and was glad she was speaking to her again after what had happen a month and a half away. The door to the Rec Room open up to let Kid Flash in who was talking to Static.

"So you really take him down and wrapped the guy in a metal container!? Dude that bad ass!" Kid flash exclaimed causing everyone to turn to them as he brought Static to the table with pizza on it.

"It wasn't any big deal, you should have seen the time I want at it with Brainiac while helping out the Justice league, now that was bad ass!" Static said walking up to the table and Kid Flash quickly grabs two slices giving out one to Static.

"You team up with the Justice league before!? Man have you been around the block!" Beast Boy said with a measure of respect in his voice, Raven had just walk in with Jinx having been force to promise the girl they'll go to the mall later, she stop at seeing Starfire staring at someone, follwing her vision Raven raise an eye brow at seeing it was Static (_Interesting..._) Raven thought walking over to the cabin to make some tea... with Jinx follwing behind, Raven was starting to lose her impatient her.

Ever since the fall out Raven and Robin had with Starfire, the pink head was quick to take the auburn orange skin alien's place since she wanted to hang out with someone whose powers were closer to her own. Raven had been trying her best to fix things with Starfire while Robin had thought it best to give their alien friend some space, truthfully he just didn't know how to deal with girls after a break up.

"Yo Stat man, you knew Robin when he was still side kicking it with Batman right?" Cyborg ask looking over his shoulder to the new hero in their tower, Static nodded.

"Mind if I ask what it was like working with him back then, just wondering if he was any different then he is now." Cyborg said, Static who had eaten his pizza slice was mess around with the electricity he had made into a tennis sized ball and turn to him about to speak when…

_Skreeeeeeeeeee! Skrrrrkk! Skreeeeeee! Skkkr skkreee!_

"Arrgh!" The electric ball dissipated as Static lost his concentration and clapped his hands over his ears. "Turn it off!" He yelled as the sounds continued. Starfire blinked till her eyes became full of worry as he fall to his knees.

"FRIEND STATIC!" she yelled kneeing down placing a hand on his back, her looked at him friend in confusion and was about to see what was wrong right as all the electronic equipment in the tower suddenly shut off!"

"What the hell!" Cyborg exclaimed but then his eyes went white and he fell to the ground unmoving!

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy cried out, all the Titans now way past alarm! Seeing this when Static heard Beast Boy's yell, and trying to ignore the electronic screeches, like feedback from a huge microphone, Static stood up straight and aim his hands at the ground, pouring a large amount of electricity, seemingly into the tower but outside it a giant barrier of eletricity form around then Tower.

"There that should keep the Tower and Cyborg safe for now..." Static muttered as the lights and equipment started coming back on, screwing up his eyes and face against the still sounding electronic feedback he was hearing and quickly place his hands on his ears.

_Sssskkkkrrraaattic! __Ssssskkkkraaattttic! Mettttrrrrrpppliiisss….Brrrrrzzzztmrrrraaan!_

"Friend Static? Can you hear me?" Starfire asked, as she held him on his feet.

"Make it…stop…" Static groaned as he finally fell back to his knees and Starfire was really worry for him now. It lasted for a full minute but finally feedback were gone.

"Cyborg, can you hear me?" Kid Flash call out as Beast Boy and Jinx stay by Terra to make sure she didn't freak out and do something harmful to herself. Raven was who was looking over him with Kid Flash was relieve when all of his systems started powering up.

"Cyborg are you alright?" Raven ask as he use his hands to push up off the ground.

"Y…yeah…" Cyborg replied slowly getting up with Raven's and Kid Flash's help, it was at this point Robin burst in...

"Hey is everyone alright!?" Robin yell but was mainly looking at Raven.

"Yeah we're fine, but what in my father curse name just happen!?" Raven exclaimed as Cyborg shake his head.

"I don't know but all the power in the Tower just went out for some reason!" Robin said wondering if this was some kind of attack on them but just now noticing the state Cyborg was in.

"What happened to you?" He asked at last as Cyborg look up.

"I don't know, one minute my body was working fine, the next it was defaulting on me and I was falling face first into the floor. It's like it was an electrical surge hit me or something… worse yet Static shield is the only thing that kept online If I leave this place chances are I'll be shut down again!" Cyborg replied unhappy any of this, however the moment Beast Boy heard the electrical surge part he turn to Start thinking he might have had something to do with it. Starfire was helping Static to his feet when her hand slid across his ear and was surprise to see blood on her hand.

"Friend Static…your ears…" Starfire said, sounding shocked as Static look down at her hand causing his eye to widen, he then took off one of his gloves and touched his right ear. He brought it back and was shocked to see the blood on them. Starfire took a piece of cloth off the table and carefully wiped up the blood from her hand and from inside his ears.

"Dude, whatever did this… it did a number on your eardrums." Kid Flash said after Starfire had finished and looked at all the blood on the white cloth.

"Yeah it did…sounded some weird garbled transmission except super super loud with my powers…though it did seem like it was nearby…" Static said now able to stand on his own.

"How do we know you didn't do this?" Beast Boy said catching everyones attention.

"Umm what are you taking about?" Static looking at the green boy.

"Yeah BB why would he hurt himself like that just knock out the power for little more then a minute." Fid Flash spoke but Beast Boy just glare at the Dakota hero.

"It could have all been an act to gain our trust, he could be working for Slade to take back Terra!" Beast Boy snapped and Terra was actually was startled by that, Static just raise an eye brow.

"And who the hell is Slade?" Static ask but pause at seeing Starfire step in front of me.

"Beast Boy, our new friend Static would not have hurt his self this badly just to gain our trust." Starfire told him holding out the piece of cloth stang with blood to prove her point Beast Boy still look unsure, Robin had already had enough of this point.

"Stop it Beast Boy! I've know Static long enough to know he wouldn't work for someone like Slade." Robin said to Beast Boy who turn to him.

"But Robin we can't be too sure, just to be on the safe side, Raven should take a look into his mind and-" "Beast Boy!" Raven snapped causing him to finch realizing he just cross the line on that one.

"I'm going to past that off as you just being really, _really_, worry for Terra and ask that you don't bring it up again." Raven growled causing him to nodd quickly, Raven never like using her power in such away and to even suggest that she force herself into anothers mind was a big no, no, in her book, she was so mad that even when Jinx throw her arms around her she didn't care.

"Yeah grasshopper, cool it! If the boss man says he okay, that gotta mean Stats here is on the level." Jinx said cheerfully.

"Yeah but that doesn't change the fact someone tried to black out the Tower." Robin said bring everyone back to the matter at hand.

"It not just the Tower, the whole city is black out!" Cyborg causing everyone to snapped her heads to him as he was looking to the com-link in his before heading over to the big screem to bring up for al of them to see.

"Everything with in Jump City has lost power! That make no sense, since the backup generator should be online by now and, wait..." Cyborg stop something catching his attention on the screem.

"Check it out, from these reading it seem someone at the Jump City power plant hack into the system and shut down the backup generator system!" Cyborg state shocking everyone.

"Do you know who?" Robin ask taking the lead now as Cyborg type away at keyboard, he frown at what he saw.

"Oh yeah, Gizmo, Mammoth, and See-More!" Cyborg stated as Jinx to growl at her old teammate causing trouble with everyone focus now on Cyborg the only one to notice that Static's mind was else where was Starfire as she stood next to him.

"Those morons huh, I'll go this time to deal with em..." Jinx said letting go of Raven, Robin nodded before turning to Cyborg.

"Cyborg sorry to say but you'll be staying behind and look after Terra." Robin told the tech man knowing he couldn't leave the Tower anyway, he was about to ask if Static would stay behind as well.

"Yo Robin, I think I might have found what cause that electrical surge just now!" Static spoke gain everyones attention.

"Really, how!?" Robin ask though Static wasn't looking at him but in another direction and point to where his veiw was.

"Somewhere over, but keep in mind I only said it might be the cause." Virgil told him causing the boy wonder to raise an eye brow.

"What do you mean?" Robin ask as Static rub the back of his head not sure how to word what he wanted to say.

"Well the electrical power that I'm sensing right now, is a type that I've never sense before!" Static state comfusing the Titans.

"What do you mean friend Static? Starfire ask and it was only now did Static realize she was very close to him, maybe even closer then before.

"Well this power source that I'm feeling couldn't have been in Jump city before I got here, there no way I'd have miss it with how strong and unstable it is." Static said taking a step back from Starfire, Robin thought over and wonder if maybe Mammoth, See-More, and Gizmo attackon the citys backup generators was just a ruse to keep them busy.

"Robin I have a suggestion." Starfire spoke bring everyones attention to her.

"Oh and what that?" Robin ask though he was very glad she was talking to him again.

"Why not let me and our new friend head to the location of this abnormal electrical power source. while you and the other take care of Gizmo and crew of misfits?" Starfire said, Robin for his part was surprise at this as it was the first time Starfire ever volunteer for something like this, before he could even think of an answer Raven step up and spoke.

"If Starfire think she can take care of it with Static then I say we let her do it." Raven said and Robin almost miss that look of gratitude that Starfire flash to Raven.

"Fine, Starfire we'll leave it to you and Static." Robin said as he turn to the rest of the team.

"The rest of us will head to the Jump City power plant to deal with Gizmo, Mammoth, and See-More." Robin state before turning to Cyborg.

"Cyborg I'll leave you to monitor what going on and Report anything suspicious you find." getting nodded back Robin saw that everyone was ready to go.

"Alright Titans, let's head out!"

* * *

To Be Continued.


End file.
